


The Scariest Type of Monster

by ARMY_BTS



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguity, Fear, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Scary, Short, Spooky, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMY_BTS/pseuds/ARMY_BTS
Summary: What do you think is the scariest type of monster?Cross posted on Wattpad
Kudos: 1





	The Scariest Type of Monster

Do you know the scariest type of monster? It's the kind that you noticed out of the corner of your eye, but make out to be a figment of your imagination. It keeps appearing though. Everyday no matter where you are. It appears at a distance, barely in sight, just at the edges of your mind.

Weeks go by and you still go about your everyday routines and nothing has changed. It's barely noticeable at this point. You thinks it's stopped; it was just the stress of your job or the upcoming tests at school that caused it to appear. Then it starts again, only now it's a little closer. It's not at the edges of your mind anymore; it's now a small prick at the start of your consciousness. You try to keep it as an insignificant blur of your day, but you can swear it keeps getting closer. You start to look behind you. It's there now, close enough to make it out clearly, but not enough to be a threat. More weeks pass and you've started to see it as you go by the windows in your home. It seems normal now. You start to wonder where it will appear next.

Then it just stops. Days go by and you don't see it anymore and it feels like a piece of you is missing. One day a thought comes to you to try and make it come back. Maybe pass by the window a couple times and it'll come back, but that doesn't work. You try going outside and waiting for it to be behind you. The sun starts to set and the Autumn chill settles in. You try to put it behind you. It's late and you need to sleep, so you pass by the window to the yard one more time just in case it appears. You think you see it out of the corner of your eye and a small smile curls on your lips. It's as if an old friend has come back to you. But that smile is wiped off just as quick as it came. It looks too big to just be in the yard. The realization hits you like a punch to the gut. Your stomach drops. It looks different too, slightly fuzzy around the edges. You pan your eyes up to look at it. It knew. It knew that you figured it out.

It wasn't in the yard. the figure in the window was a mere reflection...


End file.
